


Parksborn Prompt Fills

by LilacsAndLilies



Series: Tumblr Asks/Prompt Fill Drabbles [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Burns, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Aid, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Just a series of Parksborn Drabbles
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Asks/Prompt Fill Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674778
Comments: 17
Kudos: 117





	1. "Would it be alright if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [censored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts), [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts), [WaywardFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/gifts), [RandyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/gifts).



Harry walked into the penthouse to find Peter shivering on the couch. The brunette was wrapped in a blanket, staring out the window at the lights. His eyes looked glazed over and Harry immediately knew something was wrong.

Harry dropped all of his things, rushing over to Peter and pulling the boy into a hug. Peter, with his gangly limbs and extra inches over Harry, tried to fold even further in on himself, curling up in Harry’s arms. 

"Just take a deep breath." Harry whispered in Peter’s ear. "In and out."

Peter followed Harry’s instructions, his breathing slowly coming back to normal. Once he had settled down, Harry asked, "Peter, what happened?"

"There was an accident, by the harbor. Some mugger came by, tried to push a kid into the water. I dove in after them. Was almost too late. The kid could have drowned.” Peter shivered.

“Oh Pete- it’s already cold out, the water must have been freezing. You know you can’t thermoregulate.” He tried to get up to turn up the heater, but Peter grabbed onto his arm.

“Please stay.”

Harry nodded, unable to say no to Peter’s eyes. He took off his shoes and climbed inside the blanket. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Peter, pulled the boy closer.

Peter kept looking out the window, his eyes trained on where the ocean would be. “He looked a lot like you.”

Suddenly the pieces clicked together in Harry’s head. Peter wasn’t just cold. He was worried. “I’m right here. It wasn’t me.”

“I know, but in the dark water, it felt like it could have been. I was almost too late.”

“But you weren’t.” Harry pulled Peter’s hands into his own, slowly pressing a kiss to the back of his hands. “You saved him, like you always do.”

“Not always.” Peter’s eyes looked haunted and Harry wanted to do nothing more than remove all of Peter’s ghosts. 

“None of them were your fault Peter.” Harry wished he could make Peter believe his words.

“I- I think of them, and all I see is you. What if I’m too late to save you?”

“I’m not in danger. Even if I ever was, I have a security team, and I have you. I trust you, and I know you will save me. You’ve been saving me since day 1.”

Peter looked Harry in the eyes, searching for a lie in the sea of Harry’s sincerity. It broke Harry’s heart how lost Peter looked. He pulled the brunette into a hug. Peter rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, and they sat there, wrapped up in each other.

“"Would it be alright if I borrowed your sweater?” Peter said, his voice muffled by Harry’s dress shirt. 

“You’re going to need it. It’s supposed to be cold tomorrow. What happened to yours?”

“Nothing. But your sweater smells like you."

Harry breathed out a sigh. “Of course.” Peter wanted the reminder of him and who was he to say no? “I’ll keep texting you over the day.” The reminders might help.

Peter didn’t need to say thank you. Instead he curled up next to Harry and pressed a kiss on the boy’s cheek, the two of them slowly falling asleep on the couch. 


	2. "your bed head is really cute"

Peter woke up in the morning to see Harry sitting in bed next to him, a laptop on his lap. It was Saturday morning, and while Harry technically didn’t have any work today, there were always the little things that popped up. 

Peter blinked a couple times, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight shining in through the open window. Peter had always appreciated the view from the penthouse above Oscorp tower. He yawned, stretching across the large bed.

Harry looked over, a fond smile on his face. “You’re awake.” He made a few more clicks on his laptop before setting it on his bedside table.

“Mhm. What time is it?” Peter bent over, trying to look at the clock on the wall behind him. 

“It’s 10.” 

“And when did you get up?”

“About 7.” Harry said with an air of nonchalance. 

Peter took in a sharp breath. “Why’d you let me sleep for so long?”

“You got home late last night. You needed it. Plus…” Harry smirked. “Your bed head is really cute, and I thought I’d treat myself.”

Peter sat up, throwing a fake punch at Harry’s arm. “Asshole.” Then he leaned in and pressed a kiss on the spot he punched. “I did need to sleep. I feel much better now.”

“See, you should listen to me more. I know what you need.”

Peter grinned. “Oh do you? What is it I need right now?” 

Harry pretended to think. “I think you need to move a little closer.”

“Ok.” Peter leaned in.

Harry did the same, only last minute to press a quick kiss to Peter’s nose before turning and getting out of bed. “Good, now stay there while I bring you the breakfast I made.”

Peter lost his balance, falling face first into Harry’s pillow. He got up, turning to glare at Harry, only to see the boy had already left the room. 

A few seconds later, Harry came back in with a plate of crepes. “Still upset?” 

Peter shook his head. Harry so rarely had time to make breakfast, which was a shame in his opinion, considering how amazing of a cook Harry was.

Harry slipped back under the blanket next to Peter. “Good to know the way to your heart is your stomach.” He teased.

“The way to my heart is you.” Peter smiled. “And of course, the wonderful food you make.”

Harry laughed as they both dug into the plate. 


	3. "If you steal the blankets, I'm going to put my cold feet on you"

Peter didn’t know what time it was when he finally crawled into bed, exhausted from patrolling. He slipped under the covers, finally stretching and relaxing in the dark room. Harry laid beside him, the gentle snores and deep breathing letting Peter know the other boy was asleep. 

Peter smiled at how peaceful Harry looked. The days weren’t kind to Harry either, and it had been a while since Peter had really seen him this relaxed. 

With one last look, he burrowed deeper under the covers. Winters in New York were brutal, and for however high the thermostat had been turned up, Peter had been outside for hours, and with his inability to thermoregulate, he was often left shivering. 

He turned to the side a bit, trying to cover himself as best as he could, feeling warm under the blanket. Then he felt Harry shift beside him and winced. The goal was always to go to bed without waking Harry up, and most of the time he succeeded, but there was always the occasional failure. 

Peter froze and Harry seemed to relax, not fully waking up. Peter let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He continued to slowly turn. He was almost completely settled when he heard a voice. “If you steal the blankets, I’m going to put my cold feel on you.” 

Peter looked over. Harry’s eyes were still closed. “Har?”

“I said what I said.”

“Just go back to sleep.”

“I will, as soon as you stop trying to steal the blanket.”

Peter grinned. “Alright.” He flipped the other way, curling towards Harry instead. “Better?”

“Yup.” Harry reached out a hand under the blanket, resting it on Peter’s arm. “Night.”

“Night. Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Both of them were asleep in seconds. 


	4. Patching Up A Wound

Peter swung in through the window, careful not to stress himself. He walked through the apartment, heading for the first aid kit in the kitchen. The clock said it was 2 am, and Harry was usually asleep then, so Peter didn't want to wake him up. He walked into the living room, only to see Harry watching the TV blankly. 

"I saw the news."

Peter glanced at the screen, seeing the coverage of Spider-Man saving a child from a burning building. He winced, the light burn marks on his skin feeling worse.

"Did you get hurt?"

"Nothing too bad."

Harry lifted up the first aid kit that was sitting next to him. "Well are you coming?" Peter dragged himself over to the couch, slumping down next to Harry. "Where?"

"Just a couple burns on my right arm." He held out his right arm, still covered in the torn suit, full of holes from where it burned. 

"Take off the suit."

Peter did as he was told, pulling off the top half of the suit and letting the fabric pool around his waist.

Harry grabbed a hold of his hand and pressed a wet towel to it. Peter let out a sigh of relief at the cool cloth. Then Harry started rubbing some ointment to the burns. "You should be more careful."

"I know. I tried, but I guess I didn't get away completely unscathed. It'll be fine by tomorrow."

"I know, but I still worry. I couldn't sleep, knowing you probably got hurt in that fire." He pressed a bandage around Peter’s arm. "I know what you're doing is important but I can't help but worry that one day it'll be something I can't fix."

"I- I can't promise you that'll never happen but I can promise you that I will always try my hardest to make it back home to you."

Harry nodded. "And that's all I can ask of you." He finished and cleaned up everything, setting the kit aside. "Now let's go to bed." He gently pulled on Peter’s uninjured arm and dragged him into bed, the couple quickly falling asleep in each other's arms. 


	5. Reacting to the Other One Crying About Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little sad, oops?

Peter didn’t know what he expected when he walked into the Osborn household, but it definitely wasn’t the faint sounds of crying. Peter had permanent access to the penthouse of Oscorp, given how often he came up, so finding the house in various states was common. The crying, however, was new. He couldn’t hear anything else, which meant Norman wasn't home. Peter rushed towards the quiet sobs. 

Finally, in the corner of Harry’s room, curled up by the side of the bed, Peter found Harry. The boy had tears streaming down his face, his eyes red as he whimpered, struggling to stop himself from audibly sobbing. 

Peter’s heart broke at the sight. He walked over, sitting down on the ground in front of Harry, his legs crossed. "Har? What's wrong?"

Harry looked up at Peter in surprise. He quickly tried to wipe his eyes with his sleeves. "Nothing." His voice was hoarse and thick.

"Har." Peter gave him a look of disbelief. "What happened?" 

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Harry tried to push Peter away, blinking away the rest of his tears. 

"You don't look fine Harry. Please tell me."

"I screwed up again. I could have done better and I didn't."

Peter could sense there was more to the story. "And?"

"And nothing." Harry’s voice was sharp. 

"Har…"

"My dad yelled at me, ok. Just like he always does. Now please. Leave it."

Peter used his hand to wipe away Harry’s tears before taking hold of the boy’s hands, pressing them to his lips with a gentle kiss. "I'm not going to leave it when it's obviously upsetting you."

Harry looked up at Peter and then down at his hands. "Sometimes it's too much, the tough love thing he does. Just once I want him to stop pushing me to be more than I am and to just say he's proud of me. All I've ever wanted is to hear him say he's proud of me. And when I think I've finally done something to earn it? He asks for more from me anyway, barely a passing smile in congratulations."

"Oh Harry." Peter cursed Norman Osborn for making Harry feel this way. He scooted closer, pulling Harry into a hug. "You are such a wonderful and capable person, and if your father will never say it, I'll say it for him. I am so  _ so _ proud of you, and everything you have accomplished. You are so intelligent and creative and strong and I love you so much."

Harry rested his head on Peter’s shoulders, his tears soaking through Peter’s shirt. "Thank you Peter." He lifted his head to wipe his tears. "I love you too."

Peter just sat there, holding Harry in his arms as the tears slowly faded and a smile began to show on Harry’s face. 


	6. saying "i love you" when we lay together on the fresh spring grass

Peter laid down on the grass in Central Park, taking in the beautiful day. Harry was walking around him, setting up a picnic blanket. “Hey Pete, mind helping me out with this?” 

“I will in a second, just let me enjoy this first.” Peter closed his eyes, taking in the warm sunshine that spilled onto his face. “Winter is the worst, I'm glad it's finally over."

Harry laughed, his voice ringing through the air. Peter couldn’t help but think it made the already perfect atmosphere even better. "You and me both. I don’t need to worry about you freezing to death anymore."

Peter couldn’t find it in himself to look offended by the statement. "Come join me."

"But the picnic?" Harry stopped what he was doing and walked over to Peter. 

"The picnic can wait a few minutes, just lay down next to me." Peter lifted his hand, patting the grass beside him, his eyes still closed.

"Alright." Harry dropped onto the ground, laying beside Peter. "Now what?"

"Just close your eyes."

Harry did as he was told, the two boys laying side by side on the grass. Harry took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the grass and the flowers. He reached out his hand, his fingers brushing against Peter’s. 

"It's nice isn't it?" Peter opened his eyes, turning to face Harry. 

The other boy nodded his head. "Yeah it is."

Peter shifted to get up. "Ok. I'll help now."

Harry reached over, grabbing Peter’s hand and pulling him back down, his eyes still closed. "No. Stay."

Peter smiled and dropped back into the grass. "Of course. Don't you love spring?"

"Yeah. But not as much as I love you." Harry opened his eyes and turned to Peter, an easy grin on his face. 

"Love you too."


	7. saying "i love you" on a sunny tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

Peter sat down at the edge of the table in front of the coffee shop, the same one they sat at every Tuesday after school. It was their spot to do homework and talk and just be in each other's presence. The glass window to the front of the shop let the bright sunlight filter through, illuminating the table in an almost otherworldly light. 

Peter pulled out some homework, getting a headstart before Harry showed up. When the other boy finally showed up and slid into the seat beside him, Peter almost dropped his pencil. The boy’s already strawberry blond hair seemed to glow in the sunlight, making every strand look like it was made of gold. Peter was absolutely mesmerized. 

"Peter?" Harry waved his hand in front of Peter’s face. "Mon chéri, you're staring." He grinned as Peter seemed to snap out.

"What?"

"I said you were staring."

"Oh." Peter settled back into his seat, his eyes still fixed on Harry. "You look ethereal, like a god."

Harry blushed. "It's just the sun."

The corner of Peter’s lip twitched upwards. "Yes it is. I said you looked like a god, and Apollo was the god of the sun. Natural beauty."

"And what does that make you?"

"Your soldier." Peter fake bowed before looking back up. 

"My hero." Harry leaned in, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead. "I love you."

Peter looked at Harry, wondering how he got so lucky as to have the beautiful, caring boy in front of him. "And I love you."

They stayed there for a while, staring at each other with dopey grins on their face, before eventually starting their work. 


	8. saying "i love you" as we huddle together, the storm raging outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was also meant to hit the prompt of: saying "i love you" over a cup of tea

Harry had always enjoyed rain. It was a calming, constant noise that helped fill the silence of the house. It was a reminder that in the end, everything yields to nature. And now, on the long nights when he didn't know when Peter was coming back home, it was something to keep him company while he waited with a cup of tea and a first aid kit at hand. 

He didn't know how late it was when Peter slid open a window and swung inside, absolutely soaked. The brunette landed on the ground, leaving a trail of water behind him. Harry put down his mug and walked over to the shivering hero, helping him out of his suit. "How was patrol?" 

"It was fine. " Peter’s teeth chattered as he walked into their bedroom, slipping on the warmest pair of sweatpants he had and one of Harry's hoodies from school. "Nothing much."

"If that's it, join me on the couch. " Harry walked into the kitchen and grabbed another mug full of hot tea for Peter before heading back to the couch. The thunder cracked outside and Harry smiled. 

Peter was already sitting when Harry sat down next to him and handed him the mug. Peter held the mug in his hands, the sleeves of his hoodie wrapping around it as he brought the cup up to his face to take in its warmth. The two of them curled up next to each other under a blanket, watching the storm rage on outside the window. "You didn't need to stay up and wait for me."

"I know. But I wanted to." Harry smiled and looked over at Peter. "Can't sleep without knowing you're safe."

"I don't deserve you." Peter curled up closer to Harry. 

"Damn right you don't." Harry grinned as Peter laughed, his voice muffled by Harry’s shirt. 

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"You're warm." Peter held tighter onto Harry. 

"I know." Harry relaxed as they both watched the storm. 


	9. Peter tries to talk to Harry while he's brushing

Peter woke up to empty rumpled bedsheets. Normally that would be cause for concern, but the running water from the bathroom was audible from the moment he properly woke up, and that was more than enough to clear his worries. He turned over to see the clock face at 7 AM. Then he groaned, dragging himself out of the bed and into the bathroom. Harry was standing inside, facing the mirror, a toothbrush in his mouth. His eyes were half-closed and Peter knew he wasn’t completely awake yet.

“Har, why did you get up so early?” Peter blinked, trying to wake himself up.

“J'ai un rendez-vous.” The words were garbled by the toothbrush still in his mouth. 

Peter was still half asleep himself, but he was awake enough to appreciate how cute Harry looked like this. “Har, you slipped into French again.” 

“Oops?" He spat out the paste in his mouth and washed it out before turning to Peter. He had a sheepish look on his face. 

Peter shook his head, quick to reassure Harry. "It's cute." He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. "Now move aside, give me some sink space." He hip checked Harry, nudging him to the side as he grabbed his toothbrush.

Harry blushed at the comment, shifting to give Peter space but not moving away, instead staying pressed to Peter’s side. He looked a little more awake now, but not by much. "It's a meeting with the guys over at the Japan branch."

Peter paused, his brush still under the running tap. "That's tomorrow."

"What. No it isn't. It's today." Harry lifted a hand to rub his eyes. 

"No, it's tomorrow. Tomorrow is Sunday." Peter turned off the tap, putting his brush back in its container.

Harry peaked at Peter through his fingers. "Really?"

"Yes really."

"I could have still been asleep now?" Harry whined, looking longingly at the bed.

"Still can." Peter grinned, grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging them back towards the bed for a late morning full of lazy kisses and bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai un rendez-vous : I have a meeting


	10. When The Stars Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is so cliche

Peter knew it wouldn’t be too much longer. The sky faded from light to dark blue to purple to black, the colors mixing together in a way that reminded him of one of Harry’s favorite paintings at the MoMA. It was breathtaking, but Peter couldn’t help but think that Harry’s paintings were prettier. They always said nature was the world’s greatest masterpiece, but whoever said that had never seen Harry Osborn at work, his soft hands covered in paint stains and a brush slipped behind his ear with the tip coloring his hair green as he focused intently on every brushstroke, every line, every little detail, creating beauty from thin air. Harry had long since stopped trying to get the paint residue off his body, and Peter was secretly glad because it meant he could feel the stiff paint as he ran his hands through Harry’s strawberry blond hair, could recognize Harry’s hands in a crowd by the orange-purple stains on his pale skin. Even now, laying on a picnic blanket in the soft grass with nothing and no one beside them, Peter could see the bright red on Harry’s forearm, the last visible thing in the darkening atmosphere. 

His hands ghosted over Harry’s. Holding Harry’s hand was like second nature to him and he subconsciously twisting their fingers together. They had grown up together and sometimes it felt like they both had made sure their hands always fit perfectly together, no matter how old they were. 

Harry turned to face him, a fond smile on his face. “The stars are out.”

Peter nodded, his eyes still focused on the sky. It was a beautiful patchwork of stars, a tapestry that Peter knew he definitely couldn’t read, but one that reminded him of the freckles that dotted Harry's face all the same. “The meteor shower should be starting soon.” 

Harry hummed in response. It was a while longer before the first meteor struck across the sky, leaving behind a brilliant glow. It seemed like the first one was the trailblazer because soon enough, the sky was filled with meteors. Peter thought it was beautiful, but when he turned to the side to talk to Harry, he saw the other boy’s mouth open wide, eyes filled with awe, and he knew he wasn’t seeing half the beauty Harry was. He knew this was a rare meteor shower, but somehow, he never shifted to look up at the sky again. Harry’s appreciation of the view was a better sight anyway. The blonde’s finger was constantly tapping on Peter’s hand, a habit from his constant fidgeting, but besides that, he wasn’t moving at all, his eyes fixed on the breathtaking view in the sky. Peter had rarely seen him so enraptured, and he wasn’t going to lose the chance to see the child-like joy cover Harry’s face.

And when the meteors all disappeared from view as the sun began to peak out and Harry turned to Peter to ask what he thought, all Peter could say was that the view was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
